Transducers convert signals from one domain to another and are often used in sensors. One common transducer operating as a sensor that is seen in everyday life is a microphone, which converts, i.e., transduces, sound waves into electrical signals. Another example of a common sensor is a thermometer. Various transducers exist that serve as thermometers by transducing temperature signals into electrical signals.
Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) based transducers include a family of sensors and actuators produced using micromachining techniques. MEMS sensors, such as a MEMS microphone, gather information from the environment by measuring the change of physical state in the transducer and transferring a transduced signal to processing electronics that are connected to the MEMS sensor. MEMS devices may be manufactured using micromachining fabrication techniques similar to those used for integrated circuits.
MEMS devices may be designed to function as, for example, oscillators, resonators, accelerometers, gyroscopes, pressure sensors, microphones, and micro-mirrors. Many MEMS devices use capacitive sensing techniques for transducing the physical phenomenon into electrical signals. In such applications, the capacitance change in the sensor is converted to a voltage signal using interface circuits. Other MEMS devices use optical sensing techniques for transducing the physical phenomenon into electrical signals. In such applications, an optical signal varies based on the physical phenomenon, and the optical signal is converted into a voltage signal using a photodiode and interface circuits, for example. One such optical sensing device is an optical MEMS microphone.